Heaven
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Marlene loses her track of thought in Potions’ class as she studies Severus features and is caught and later punished for her actions. 7th year Marauders fic starring Marlene McKinnon and Severus Snape.


**Title: **Heaven**  
Author: **snarkysweetness**  
Characters/Pairings: **Marlene McKinnon/Severus Snape**  
Rating: **Mature**  
Warnings: **Cursing/Slightly kinky sex in a girls' bathroom.**  
When: **During Severus' 7th year. **  
Summary:** Marlene loses her track of thought in Potions' class as she studies Severus features and is caught and later punished for her actions. **  
Disclaimer: **Jo owns.If I owned, things would have turned out differently for these two. **  
Author's Note: **Reviews, like Severus, are love.

Marlene twirled a loose strand of her hair, bored to tears. Slughorn really wasn't capable of keeping her engaged for very long. Unlike most students, who were at their wits' end about N.E.W.T.'s, Marlene felt as cool as a winter night in London. She knew everything, no amount of studying was going to magically make her even more prepared than she already was, what was the point of stressing herself out to the point of temporary insanity?

Marlene leaned against her elbow, pretending to take notes while her eyes moved across the room to Severus. She had to take a moment to calm herself and remember that they were in a classroom, imagining herself sprawled across the table with him over her would not do them any good. Or, at least, wouldn't do her any good. Getting hot and bothered while Slughorn droned on wasn't her idea of sexy. In fact, the thought of Slughorn in the background of her fantasy made her slightly ill.

She glanced up at Slughorn, feeling his eyes on her. She wrote something down and waited until he was absorbed into hearing himself speak once more before turning her attention back to her boyfriend.

His hair was covering his eyes from view, hiding him, like he wanted it to. She knew the reason he kept it so long, it had nothing to do with looks, it was a way for him to retreat, like usual. Such a little anti-social recluse. One of the reasons that she adored him.

Her eyes moved down to his nose. While some made fun of him for its size, she adored it. It fit with his face and his personality, not to mention it was nice to run her fingers over and there were things he could do with that nose that pleased her in many, many ways.

His mouth. Of all the things she loved about him, his mouth was her absolute favorite. His lips, though thin, were soft and delicious and did wonders on her body. And when he spoke, the way they formed words were enough to make her shiver all over. She could watch his lips all day. They were like heaven.

Severus was leaning over his book, muttering to himself and she let herself get lost, not paying attention to what he was muttering to himself, just watching the way his lips moved, trying not to think of them moving over her flesh. She caught sight of his mouths forming a word she couldn't recognize and she was going to begin paying more attention when she felt Slughorn behind her and she wrote down something about mandrake root. Paying attention or not, she had done the reading.

Turning her eyes back to Severus, she was determined to figure out what he'd been muttering to himself about, but he was smiling now, much to her amusement and annoyance. While she was a curious little thing, his smile enchanted her. He didn't do it enough, which was a shame. He had a beautiful smile. It lit up his entire face and showed off the smallest of dimples.

He had a good, strong jaw too. It was perfect for trailing kisses over.

Marlene shifted in her seat, taking a few notes, trying to control the burning in her body. Fuck, she really brought this upon herself.

Her mind began to wander, to his shoulders, his long, lean chest and lanky body. And hipbones. Merlin, that man's hipbones were the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. And lower-

"Miss McKinnon, is there a reason you're paying more attention to Mister Snape than you are to my lecture?"

Marlene glanced up, chewing her bottom lip. Shite, Ravenclaws never got scolded in classes.

The bell sounded and she was saved from answering as people spilled out, but Slughorn still looked mighty upset with her. She insisted she'd been paying attention the whole time and he gave her an oral quiz, which she passed, of course. She was a Ravenclaw, she knew the reading backwards and forwards.

Slughorn huffed and went to his desk.

Groaning, Marlene ran a hand over her face. Great, all she needed was even more people discussing her and Severus' love life. She really hated this school sometimes...

"Well, not paying attention in class. I'm so disappointed in you." Severus' lips were near her ear and she could feel him press against her back.

Her cheeks were slightly warm.

"Not my fault that Slughorn bores me." She told him, glancing back at him with a small smirk. It was the truth, after all.

A smile tugged at Severus' lips. He leaned in and pressed his lips to her cheek.

"Meet me in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom in five minutes. I'd recommend discarding yourself of your knickers if you don't want to lose another pair." He warned. He had a habit of ripping them off.

She raised an eyebrow. "With perverted Myrtle? And why would I want to do that?"

"Because, every since Potter became Head Boy, she's often found in the prefect's bathroom. That and you need a good punishment." He let his lips graze over hers for a moment before turning and leaving the classroom.

"Arsehole," she muttered, gathering her things before quickly leaving the room, avoiding the looks that she was long ago used to getting. A Slytherin and a Ravenclaw together made good gossip, but she was personally sick of it so she'd trained herself to ignore it. It was that or send a hex every time that she heard one. Marlene personally enjoyed staying out of detention.

Reaching the first floor, Marlene made sure that no one noticed her entering the bathroom. No one dared enter it, not because Myrtle was a ghost, they were used to those, but because she was an annoying ghost.

She entered and glanced around to make sure that Myrtle was indeed gone before turning to set her things down and letting out a small scream at the sight of Severus. He covered her mouth quickly and placed a silencing and locking charm on the room.

"You scared the bloody hell out me, Severus," she began once his hand removed itself, but it was soon replaced by his lips. Soft and heavenly. Just as she'd remembered. Her book bag fell to the floor and she wrapped her arms around him as his hands found their way into her hair.

A moment later, she was pinned firmly against a wall as his hands, fumbling, pushed off her school robes. He sometimes had a problem with coordination when his mind was otherwise occupied. She found it endearing.

"You've been a bad, bad girl, McKinnon," he whispered against her ear, his lips trailing over her neck before biting her collar bone. She let out a small moan. Teeth, she'd forgotten how much she loved those. His fetish for biting was a turn on. It would be long before she convinced him to use more painful measures. After all, Ravenclaws were the curious sort and curiosity had a way of rubbing off on people.

"Perhaps I need a bit of punishing, Professor Snape," she teased, resisting the urge to snort. Him as a professor? That would be the day.

"I think you're right." He grabbed her wrists and pulled them behind her back before slipping her around and pressing her back into the wall. Keeping her wrists in his control, he got to his knees and ran his free hand over the back of her legs, burying his face in the back of her knees, groaning. "Bloody hell, you've got amazing legs," he muttered before slipping his hand up between her thighs, his lips following.

"Amazing arse too," he told her, glancing up before ripping off her knickers. He'd warned her.

"Goddamnit, Severus, did you have to rip them off?" Knickers weren't cheap and her mum was going to wonder why she needed new ones soon. Honestly he was a-

She let out a small hiss as he bit into her arse. His hand cupped her bottom as he stood, raising her hands above her head as he bit into her neck, his body pressing into hers. "I do believe you needed a punishment, Miss McKinnon," he whispered into her ear before taking the lobe between his teeth, his hand moving between her folds, teasingly.

"That's right." She whispered.

He bit down hard. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"That's right, Sir." She corrected.

"That's what I thought." He released her wrists and instructed her to press her hands flat against the wall while he lifted her skirt. "Such an amazing arse," he repeated, spreading her legs before slapping her, hard.

Letting out a small whimper, Marlene sucked in a breath. It stung, but it felt bloody amazing. He slapped her again, harder and she couldn't help but cry out. Another slap and then another and then four more. She was sure her arse was as red as a tomato by this point.

His hand moved into her hair and his fingers tangled into the long locks before he pulled her head back, her body crushing into his, his free hand moving to her front, unbuttoning the top buttons on her blouse, stopping only when her breasts were completely exposed. She'd opted to not wear a bra that day, she was glad, it made things easier. Moving his hands over the swell of her breasts, his whispered into her ear, "what do you think? Should I punish you some more or have you had enough?"

Marlene smirked. "Oh, I think I deserve more punishment," she responded. She very much liked this side of him and the longer she could get it continue, the better.

"Hmmm, you would like that, wouldn't you?" His kissed behind her ear, letting go of her hair, his other hand kneading and tweaking her breasts and nipples. With his free hand, he relieved himself from his trousers, pressing himself against her opening.

Marlene bit her lower lip, moaning. She simply nodded, unable to answer him without being cheeky.

Without another word, Severus thrust into her, pulling her hips closer as he moved in her. He held her firmly against him as he pounded into her, grunting as he sped up. Marlene kept her teeth sunk into her lip, trying to drown out her own moans, charm or no, she didn't want to take too many risks. She tasted blood and she let go of her lip, sucking it into her mouth to control the bleeding, but she soon gave up trying as she got closer to her release, her mind too gone to focus on much else.

A few moments later, she felt him spill into her and she followed with her own orgasm not long after.

Severus moved his lips into her hair, sliding out of her and holding her against him as they caught their breath. "Hmmm, I love you," he whispered, turning her head to kiss her before letting her go and pulling his trousers back up.

Throwing her robes back on and fixing herself in the mirror, Marlene remembered his mistake. "Couldn't think to perform a simple charm?" She asked as he reached the door. The last thing that she needed was a child.

He glanced back at her, his hair in front of his eyes. "Didn't need to. I slipped a potion into your juice this morning." He left without another word and she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"I love you too," she called. He really was an arsehole, but he was her arsehole.


End file.
